Buzzardstar, the Vampire Kitty
by Buzzardstar
Summary: This is the story of Buzzardstar, Vampire Kitty. The bloodthirsty leader of WindClan. What path will her destiny from StarClan take her on? Updated frequently to match the life of Buzzardstar. Rated "T" so I don't get in trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Buzzardstar padded on through the thick grasses as she mumbled to herself.

"I _will _kill him someday," she growled softly. "He _will _be dead meat."

Buzzardstar was a pretty light colored tortoise-shell she-cat that seemed well suited for her bloody ways. As well as being leader of the last surviving Clan, she was known as Vampire Kitty.

You see, some idiot was stupid enough to….crush her soul. All the power from StarClan that had built up inside her, she finally let out. She became vicious, not someone to mess with. She _hated _him, every cell in her body did. She became blood-thirsty and had plenty of blood lust. She longed to sink her teeth into any living thing that passed her.

Her clothes suited her lifestyle as well. She wore a black cat sized _fitted _t-shirt and tight jeans that dragged. Her front legs were covered with pink and black striped gloves. Around her neck she wore a leather strip with a gold "B" pendent on it for "Buzzardstar." Around her tail was a StarClan pendent with a thin leather strap warped around to hold it on along with another leather strip/"B" pendent. Her soul cutting crystal-clear blue eyes were enriched with heavy black eye shadow and mascara. Her freshly highlight streaked hair hung over them like a curtain that separated to show her stunning features. Yet, it made her look even more dark and threatening.

As she wandered aimlessly around WindClan territory, she let her mind wander too. She passed through thoughts of her son and daughter or to her best friend, Lionfang. She thought of the wonderful music that calmed her. She pictured her beautiful horses dancing across the lush grass of their pastures. But one thought she stuck too.

She tried over and over again to shake it away, but it wouldn't budge. She sighed and thought, "I promised I would never hurt myself again like this, and yet I'm here breaking my own promise that would protect my own self."

She thumped down on a bare patch of earth. She had no idea what to do. She wasn't totally attached yet, that was a good thing. She wasn't going to get attached until she was sure.

"Great StarClan, help me out a little, will ya?" She forced herself to get to her paws. If she stayed here for too long, she would never get up again.

As she walked along, she pictured his face. A dark brown tabby, with a bright smiling expression that could light up an entire city. He didn't have the hard look on his face that Soul Crusher did, and that's one of the reasons that made the image so irresistible…even to Vampire Kitty…..


	2. Chapter 2

As Buzzardstar padded into the WindClan camp, she was confronted by an explosion of problems to be solved.

"Buzzardstar! Who should go on the patrol!?" Rockfang called out as she gracefully loped up to her.

"Buzzardstar! Elvie got into the trash in the Towleg place again!" Waveclaw rowled as he slipped over his own paws racing up the too-calm, deadly cat.

"Buzzardstar? Would you like to come with me to go visit StarClan?" Lionfang meowed as she poked her head out of the Medicine Cat den.

Elvie just leaped over to Buzzardstar and licked her roughly so she had to struggle to keep on her paws.

Buzzardstar sighed and pushed on though her Clan mates. She already had enough on her mind, him.

Behind her, she could hear the soft whisper of her faithful Medicine Cat.

"I'm gonna go talk to her. I'll be right back." As she finished off the last sentence, she slipped after Buzzardstar, who had already entered her den.

Buzzardstar really didn't want to talk to anyone, not yet. It was too early. Talking about would make it official. She thumped down in her nest, and turned her back to the opening of the den.

"Buzzardstar?"

"Don't bother me now, Lionfang."

"No," she mewed firmly. "We need to talk."

"I said no. Now go away."

Lionfang sighed and sat down next to her best friend.

"Buzzardstar, you know you can talk to me about anything. I won't tell a soul if you don't want me to."

Buzzardstar looked up at her with troubled eyes.

"Can I just have a few more days to make sure I'm right about this?"

Now Lionfang knew what it was. She was also satisfied. She knew Buzzardstar was healing now and was eventually going to talk.

The young Medicine Cat rose to paws and without another word, she left the den.

Buzzardstar breathed a sigh of relief. She had her den and time to think to herself again. She slid to the ground and let the wonderful memory consume her.

***

It was a warm, late spring morning. Buzzardstar was lying down in the soft grass in front of a Towleg nest planning patrols for the next few days.

The cats from WindClan often came to the Towleg place to have a bit of fun, since the small numbers of the Clan weren't a lot to build a social life on.

Maplespirit was sun basking on the next yard over, but he popped a eye open to see who was lying there mumbling to herself. He immediately brightened up and rose to his paws.

Maplespirit didn't belong to a Clan really, but instead spent his days hanging out wherever he wanted. Sometimes, he even visited WindClan. He got his Warrior name from Buzzardstar, who wanted him to have the honor of knowing he was a fine Warrior, one that could easily be a welcomed addition to any Clan.

As he approached, Buzzardstar didn't think much of it. But when he slowly lowered himself to the ground, her heart stuttered a bit. By now was lying directly in front of her, his head on his paws, and looking up at her with shining eyes.

"He looks so cute," she thought. She stopped mumbling and looked down. Bad idea. Her eyes landed directly on his. She became totally lost and stunned by the pure kindness in the sky blue depths. She also saw something else….was that….love?

She was easily in kissing distance, and she was so drawn to. Now there they were, one stunned, one gazing with a hypnotizing look, the perfect time.

"StarClan, did you set this up?" She whispered silently in her head. She wanted to so bad……

"No, Buzzardstar. Are you nuts?" She told herself.

She finally managed to get control of herself and break the tether of his eyes. She even giggled a bit.

"What?" Maplespirit meowed as he blushed underneath his dark tabby fur.

All he got in response was a batch of giggles.

Finally, he gave up and settled himself beside her to sun bask again, only much closer. Buzzardstar was never able to concentrate on her work for the rest of the day.

***


End file.
